Industrial heating plants such as boilers, steam generators, dryers and process heaters have combustion systems that produce exhaust emissions. The exhaust emissions may be subject to governmental regulations. Such regulations may require the operator of the heating plant to shut down a heating process upon discovering that an exhaust emission parameter has a non-compliant value above a maximum permitted value. The operator must then take corrective action before resuming the heating process.